


Стою на углу, ожидая, когда появится свет

by winni_w



Category: True Detective
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6933301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>расширенный пересказ встречи в баре (2 сезон, 1 эпизод)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Стою на углу, ожидая, когда появится свет

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: название взято из песни Kings of Leon - Cold Desert: "I'm on the corner, waiting for a light to come on"  
> Написано на ЗФБ-2016

На углу у «Черной Розы» горел фонарь, желтый круг света падал на асфальт. Рэй стоял на самой его границе, опираясь спиной на стену бара, согнув одну ногу в колене, и курил. Он ждал. Ночью в городе — тишина, вдали на проспекте шумели машины, а здесь только неясные тихие звуки гитары из-за стены и шаги редких прохожих. Время, казалось, замерло. Вокруг ничего не менялось: черный контур домов со светлыми окошками, бурое небо, перекресток. Перекресток ничего с ничем. 

Рэй проверил телефон и вернул обратно в карман. Мысли в голове замерли, внутри стало как-то странно неподвижно и ясно — этот момент, когда осознал пустоту внутри, и ее невозможно заполнить, потому что с женой в разводе, ребенок далеко, не о ком заботиться, некому читать книжки на ночь, никто не ждет дома, пусть бы и ругаясь на слишком длинную смену и маленькую зарплату. 

Застарелые занозы внутри ныли, не усиливаясь и не утихая — привычно, так же привычно, как досада на этот бестолковый мир вокруг, только того и ждавший, чтобы ударить тебя под дых. Каждый раз это сука внезапно. Каждый раз убеждался — действительно полное ничтожество. Но от этого совсем уже не больно. Просто неразличимая тупая боль внутри, он почти не обращал на нее внимания, только в такие моменты, когда бурлящая суета внешне и внутри успокаивалась, и все становилось болезненно ясным.

В черно-буром небе мелькали красные огоньки невидимого самолета, заходившего на посадку. Рэй ждал, когда свет фар выхватит полосу зебры и дорожной разметки, и круг под старым грязным фонарем потеряет свою контрастность в сравнении с ярким синеватым свечением от фар нового внедорожника, когда к белому шуму городской ночи добавятся звуки открывающейся дверцы, скрип дорогих кожаных ботинок и запахи еще более дорогих одеколонов. 

Асфальт уже отдал дневное тепло, Рэй успел подзамерзнуть. В пустыне ночью холодно, а Винчи стоит в пустыне. Вечные гребаные крайности — жарко и холодно. Его жизнь такая же — либо плохо, либо хуже некуда. К этому Рэй тоже привык. Карма такая, видимо. Сука карма.

А вот и шелест покрышек. Хлопнули дверцы. Три мужчины. Разные шаги, но одинаково уверенные. Разные запахи, но с одинаковыми нотами табака и недешевого алкоголя. Рэй не торопился, докуривая сигарету. Есть какой-то шарм в ситуации, когда можно заставить подождать одну из акул, плавающих на изнанке Винчи. Не слишком долго, правда. В отношении мелких сошек у акул удивительно не хватает терпения. Рэй — мелкая сошка. Поэтому еще до сих пор жив.

Джонни Уокер Блю Лейбл. Дорогое бухло, но раз Фрэнк угощал, почему бы и нет. Угощал Фрэнк, а платил — Рэй. Не в смысле денег, нет, это ерунда. А в смысле грязной работы. Ее делал Рэй. Он платил за все своим потом и бессонными ночами. Как-то вот хреново спалось после пробежки по улице в черной маске и пистолетом в руках. Это его плата за того ублюдка, которого помог найти Фрэнк. Это его плата за то, что не смог защитить жену от подлого мира, который только и ждет, чтобы выебать в зад без вазелина. Во всех смыслах. Это одна из его застарелых заноз. Это еще одна составная часть того неразличимого дрянного болота, которое почти не давало знать о себе и неподвижно стояло черным осадком на самом дне души, лишь иногда проявляясь, выходя на первый план в редкие моменты затишья.

Рэй, снова закурив, почти медитировал, бездумно слушая переборы гитары и печальный женский голос со сцены. Темно-зеленые стены, темно-коричневые диваны, все старое и пропитанное алкоголем, табаком и черным дерьмом из душ посетителей. Любимое место Рэя. Здесь он как дома.Хотя это не совсем верное определение. Дома было так: он приходил в три часа ночи, смотрел на спящего ребенка, на спящую жену, — и шел мыть руки с мылом, драить, сдирая кожу, чтобы ни следа крови не осталось после выполнения заказа Фрэнка, а лучше бы — душу всю вычистить, но, к сожалению, это невыполнимая задача, абстрактные понятия не поддаются бытовым хозяйственным средствам. Оставалось свалиться на диван и уснуть на пару часов до подъема на работу.

В «Черной Розе» он не как дома, он — дома. В том смысле, что это идеальное место для таких, как Рэй. Никто не пристает, напоминая про обязанности на работе и семейный долг. Здесь можно слиться с обивкой и слушать музыку. Главное, заплати за выпивку. Если бы все в жизни было так просто: отдал деньги, получил требуемое. Но нет. Чаще всего такой рецепт не срабатывает.

Здесь можно закурить сигарету, глядя на мужчину напротив, и откинуть голову назад, показывая голую незащищенную шею, подставляясь, расслабляясь, ожидая реакции — а она следует мгновенно. Дым тянулся вверх белесыми завитками, и на кадык ощутимо давил взгляд черных глаз. «Это моя самая нелюбимая жизнь», — пела девушка со сцены, у нее под глазами были круги. Непричесанные грязные волосы, невнятное платье в черно-пестрый цветочек. Плоть от плоти Винчи. Такая же неухоженная, заброшенная и никем не любимая.

Самая нелюбимая жизнь, где напротив Рэя сидел Фрэнк и смотрел на подставленную шею, на зримое воплощение собачьего: «Я ниже тебя, ты лидер, ты можешь сделать со мной все, что угодно». Мужская стая, отношения альфы и омеги. У лидера мешки под глазами и тяжелый взгляд. «Это самый нелюбимый ты, ты плывешь высоко над землей и камнями». Самый нелюбимый... партнер. Хуже не придумаешь. Абсолютно неспособный заполнить пустоту внутри. Любящий свою жену. Криминальный авторитет, акула, плывущая по изнанке Винчи, понимающая только силу. Фрэнк — правильная акула, потому что соблюдает свой странный кодекс чести. Правильные акулы выполняют обещания.

«Давай сюда свое сердце, и пошли домой» — взгляд собственника, взгляд альфы. Акула хотела жрать. Хорошо, что сейчас акула более-менее сыта. Это давление чувствовалось настолько сильно, что Рэй думал: да все же в курсе. Все знают. Что Фрэнк имеет Рэя. Во всех смыслах. Невозможно не почувствовать эту... власть.

Но Нейлз у стены справа от Фрэнка, и Блэйк у стойки за спиной Рэя, стояли спокойно, равнодушно глядя в другую сторону, словно совсем не в курсе. Или им все равно. И Рэй подчинялся — склонял голову, глядя в упор, и Фрэнк смотрел прямо на него, безразлично вроде бы, но всем все понятно, какое там «безразличие» лежало на втором слое. Все знают, что следует за взглядами в упор. Ты не сцепляешься взглядами так надолго с коллегой или банковским кассиром, или с барменом за прилавком. Фрэнк безразличен к нему, это так. Он абсолютно гетеросексуален, это так. Но за Рэем водилась одна плохая привычка: он всегда пересекал черту.

Фрэнк тоже.

«Здесь все его бумаги плюс ноутбук» — но речь, конечно, не об этом. Речь о том, что Рэй налил себе Блю Лейбл на два пальца и тут же выдул, как воду. Речь о том, что Фрэнк усмехнулся и не удержался, чтобы не заметить: «Это предполагается смаковать» — и он прекрасно знал, что Рэй не собирался его слушать. Речь о том, что Рэй выдал в ответ свой обычный сарказм, не подчиняясь Фрэнку. Как бы не подчиняясь. Маленькое неповиновение. Разрешенное неповиновение. Разговор двух старых друзей. Фрэнк был самым близким к понятию «друг», и кто бы знал, насколько это извращенно, даже если только обратить внимание на первый слой: полицейский дружит с преступником.

Они, конечно, не дружили.  
Они просто слишком долго знали друг друга. Чем больше лет высвечивается на твоем внутреннем километраже, тем ближе «долго знали» к понятию дружбы.  
Рэй поднял стакан, и Фрэнк тоже, они отсалютовали друг другу: «Твое здоровье». Рэй снова — залпом и до дна, глядя в упор на Фрэнка. А Фрэнк ограничился одним глотком. Он умел смаковать. Он не торопился. Ему не нужно доводить себя до бесчувствия, чтобы застарелые занозы не начали гореть в накопившемся гное. У Фрэнка нет заноз. Или они слишком хорошо залиты антисептиком. 

Снова разговор не о том. Слова — это одно. Важно другое — то, что за ними. Взгляды. Жесты. «Ты с кем-нибудь встречаешься? Есть женщина?» Это походило на издевку. И Рэй ответил: «Я еще должен с кем-то встречаться?» 

«...Кроме тебя?» — вот это должно было последовать, но Рэй, конечно, благоразумно промолчал. И усмехнулся. Фирменный сарказм, уж на это Рэй мастер. И Фрэнк, конечно, понял. Тоже усмехнулся. Знающе. Властно. 

Да куда уж больше, зачем добавлять еще кого-то, каких-то женщин. Если подумать, встречаться с женщиной, наверное, было бы неплохо. По опыту с женой можно сказать — да, неплохо. Ушло бы это ощущение пустоты, возможно. Необходимость о ком-то заботиться и приходить домой к кому-то, отвечать за кого-то слабого — да, скорее всего, это подавило бы чувство вины перед бывшей женой, перед женщиной, которую не смог защитить. Но Рэй был слишком слаб, чтобы за кого-то отвечать. И он наказывал себя за это. «Нет, больше мне это не интересно». 

«...Потому что тебя, Фрэнк, вполне достаточно, знаешь ли», — промолчал Рэй, смахивая крошки со стола. Потому что все изменилось. В тот момент, как он пришел к Фрэнку с той самой просьбой — вот тогда все изменилось. Старая жизнь кончилась. «Плохо» превратилось в «полное дерьмо». И не сказать, что Рэй этому сопротивлялся. Он не заслужил ничего хорошего. Он просто недостоин чего-то светлого в своей жизни. Ему запрещено. Даже сыну он не мог помочь. Поэтому — Фрэнк. 

И Фрэнк его лечил: «У тебя есть время, найди себе еще кого-то». Проклятье. Время не лечит, алкоголь не лечит, наркотики не лечат, таблетки не лечат, а люди лечат, видите ли. Фрэнк издевался. По-дружески советовал найти женщину, видите ли.

Это было несколько... больно. Рэй занюхал немного наркоты, у него с собой было. Он не смотрел на Фрэнка, — не желал видеть сожаление в его глазах. Фрэнк не любил, когда Рэй пытался оглушить себя настолько сильно. Блейк подошел и сказал что-то насчет того, что их ждут. Фрэнк поднялся из-за стола. Хлопнул Рэя по плечу. Рэй вздрогнул от касания. «Береги себя. Скоро еще поговорим». 

Конечно. Скоро. Этим вечером. Рэй угукнул. Встреча назначена и подписана. Еще ничего не закончено. Вон бутылка Уокера наполовину полная. Никто его не любит — никто не согласится нести ношу Рэя. Поэтому Рэй остался допивать Блю Лейбл в одиночку. «Шелест сломанных крыльев — возможно, твоих» — донеслось от девушки с гитарой. Да он никому и не отдаст свою ношу. Как можно отдать вину за то, что подвел свою жену? За то, что такой бесполезный неудачник? И пусть уж Фрэнк поручает делать грязную работу ему, а не кому-то другому. Пусть существует только один бездарный придурок, пусть только Рэй дергается на крючке, пусть только на него сваливают задачи по зачистке. Так он хоть на что-то годен. Мусорка. Мусорка совершенно необходима в хозяйстве. Пусть у него будет эта роль. Тем самым он избавит от этой роли кого-то другого.

Рэй налил себе виски еще на два пальца. Он слишком молод, черт подери, чтобы чувствовать себя таким старым.


End file.
